Beautiful Darkness: Vampyre and Loupgarou Story
by TheGoddessJynx
Summary: Sakura is different. She is unusual. She is wanted...dead. Syaoran's mission is to wipe her off the face of the earth. But things begin to take an interesting turn...when secrets are revealed...
1. Intro

The dark night sky blazing with stars was truly a beautiful sight to behold and Sakura wished she had the time to stop and truly appreciate its beauty.

Unfortunately, the men attacking her were making that a bit of a problem. "Get down here you little fucker," she muttered at one of the men in the trees. He hesitated, obviously not expecting her to notice him hiding up there.

"Fine. I'll come to you," she glowered as she jumped up into the tree, swinging around one of the branches and into the higher branches above. The man in black waiting for her realized how close she was getting and finally decided to take aim with his high-powered rifle. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Not likely."

Milliseconds later, long enough for the man to blink, Sakura reached across his throat from behind him and drew a clean, red line across it with her dagger. The man sputtered as he fell forward out of the tree, hitting several branches on his trip down. Sakura stood up on the branch she'd been sitting on and, without looking, reached out to her right with the rifle the man had held and shot three other men hiding in one of the trees nearby. They all fell to the ground below, their faces frozen in surprise. She calmly sheathed her dagger. "Now where did…ah—there you are," Sakura took a single step off the branch and plummeted to the ground below, hardly even pausing when she landed, immediately continuing her walking that was momentarily disrupted by the pesky stretch of empty space between the branch and the ground (yes—like from Underworld.). Crossing the field before her in three beautifully fast strides, she grabbed the bumbling man trying to escape by his collar, the last of his team. Lifting him up off the ground with one arm, she stared up into his face. "Who sent you." It was not a question with an option of answering.

The man sobbed. "I can't tell you! They'll kill me! Worse—they'll torture me for years, _then_ they'll kill me!" The night-vision goggles he'd been wearing had fallen off his head and hit the ground with a heavy thud. He struggled in her grasp and glanced around fearfully, praying another one of his team was still alive to help. This was supposed to be an easy disposal mission. They were gravely misinformed. He swallowed. "Please, you don't understand. They will _torture_ me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't really give a damn. Now—who are they?" She tightened her grip on his throat and allowed her nails to grow into sharpened claws that painfully grazed the delicate skin of his throat.

He began to cry real tears now. "You don't understand. The power they have is incredible. You can't fight them!"

She chuckled humorlessly. "Can't I?" With that, she grabbed his head and twisted it around. He fell in a lifeless heap to the ground with his head staring up in surprise from the back of his body. "Gods, you're annoying." She stretched her body lithely like a cat, her arms reaching upwards to the stars. "Can't believe they sent someone as pathetic as you. It's fucking insulting."

----

"WHY didn't you get the truth out of him? We needed that information. Now how are we supposed to know who it is that's after you?" Tomoyo followed Sakura around their little BOP (base of operations a.k.a. Tomoyo's GIANT house), nagging her every step of the way. "Do you realize how bad this could be?"

Sakura grabbed a bowl and poured some of the leftover egg-drop soup from the refrigerator into it. She then turned to the microwave, shoved the bowl inside and jabbed a minute onto the keypad. "He was driving me nuts, Tomoyo. He was so pathetic he wouldn't have even been able to form thoughts that were focused enough to tell me who it was. All he was doing was stammering away about how fuckin' scared he was…" She got hit. "Ow."

Tomoyo glared at her. "You know I don't like it when you swear."

Sakura rolled her eyes so her dear friend wouldn't see then turned around and smiled at Tomoyo. "I know. I'm sorry." She turned to walk down the hallway towards the room she had casually dubbed as hers, knowing full well she may at any time be unable to live there anymore. (Tomoyo hollered after her "I saw you roll your eyes! Don't think I didn't!")

Once in the room called hers, she collapsed on the bed shoved into the corner. Her room held no semblance of personality in it, containing little more than some heavy dark red curtains and an old wooden nightstand with a black lamp on it. It made things easier for her should she ever have to split and leave all of it behind.

After all, being what she was, she had to keep on her toes every single minute of her life. The people she came from may have been reported as condemned and all records destroyed, but that didn't mean others of the same section weren't after her…as was made very clear that night.

She was a freak. A lab rat. A disgusting creation of a test tube that was never supposed to exist. And there were people out there that were well aware of this fatal fact. People who were ready and prepared to wipe out any memory of her in order to cleanse the earth of such monsters. Not that there were even others like her.

She was alone. She was forever to walk by herself on her confusing and jolting journey through life.

She was vampir. She was werwulf. She was a vampiric werwulf.

She was sentenced to die from birth.

So what do you think? I'm not sure if I'm going to further with it, unless you guys want me to……so comment, puh-wease.


	2. Part Deux

Since I've been getting a few messages asking me what loup-garou is, I'll let ya'll know—it's French for werewolf. Really, now, Moon Mage Goddess—I'd have thought you'd already spread that info since it's in our Bible!!

Disclaimer--I don't freakin' own CCS, ok?

---

Sakura punched a bag hanging from the wall. The heavy punching bag swung back and forth with a soft squeaking sound coming from the hook that attached it to the ceiling. It annoyed her. She delivered another, harder punch to the bag as it swung back towards her. Squeak.

Her jaw set. Spinning around faster then someone could blink, she delivered a devastating kick to the punching bag and watched as the hook ripped out of the ceiling and the bag sailed across the room to hit the wall on the other side.

"That will be the second time this hour I've had to find a new place to hang that thing," A male voice drifted from the entrance to the gym.

Sakura grunted. "Tomoyo can afford it. She can afford anything."

Eriol walked over to the punching bag. "Damn. It ripped. That means you'll have to wait until we get a new one. No more merry bag killing for you," he chuckled.

Sakura glared at the wall as if it had somehow offended her. "Fine. Whatever. Tell me when dinner is ready." With that, she stomped out of the gym and down the hall back to her room.

"No, no! That's perfectly fine! I'll clean everything up!" Eriol yelled back at her in annoyance.

Sakura wanted to stop and say sorry, she really did, but honestly, she was just too frustrated. Not knowing who was after her bugged her. Almost as much as realizing that these people who wanted her dead were sending people after her that were simply pathetic. How dare they underestimate her like that! If they knew her enough to want her dead they should also know how tough she was! Was that too much to ask?

_Look at me_, she laughed to herself. _I'm actually asking for tougher enemies. How strange am I_. The irony of her question wasn't lost on her.

She was strange. She was an abomination, a mixture of vampire and werewolf DNA in a tiny little test tube. She could still remember the day she awoke within her life support chamber, almost fully grown, and ready to be turned into a weapon by the government facility that grew her. Trained and trained and trained and then trained some more. The truth of what she was and how worthless she was ground into her day after day. They wanted her to know they were in control. They wanted her to know they were powerful. They wanted her to know they were God.

But they were wrong. When a group of terrorists invaded and tore the facility apart, they came across her. It was a fascinating moment for her, a moment of revelation, a moment that would change her life forever.

That was the moment she realized they had no power.

The entire place was burned down that night, all records and history of it burning to ash. The group released as many of the test subjects as they could, but it was inevitable that some would be burned as well. But not her. She had been awoken at the age of 15 and for 4 years she had believed it. But on that night when she watched what had been her "home" burn to the ground…that was when she was truly awake.

Sakura flipped off the sports bra and shrugged out of the tight black stretch pants she wore. Wandering into the bathroom, she spun the knob in the shower and turned it as hot as it would go. She then moved to conduct her ritual staring in the mirror.

She was lean. That was sure. But she had enough curve in her hips to make her recognizably female. Apart from that…well…she was also well gifted in the chest region. Her thick, brilliant red hair was long and ran halfway down her back in soft waves. Her face was more along the lines of being adorable than being sensual with her small nose and rosebud lips…but really now, she was okay with that. Her looks had never particularly mattered to her anyways…though she wouldn't mind being a bit taller than her mere 5'3".

She glanced at the shower in the mirror and noticed a large amount of steam wafting over. Burn time.

Stepping softly into the shower she momentarily cringed at the instant stab of burning hot jets of water. After the initial shock, she immediately relaxed and felt the relief of heat on sore muscles as the water raced down her body.

According to the scientists in the lab, though, there were benefits from having been grown like some sort of genetically altered…plant. Sunlight did her no harm; in fact, she rather enjoyed lying in the warmth of the sun. Garlic held a mild irritation, wooden stakes were no more than pesky annoyances that left splinters, and didn't crave blood at all. Don't misunderstand, though—she loved the metallic taste of it, but she could also do without it. Silver, however…a silver bullet could still leave her crippled for a good couple days. Unlike her werewolf brethren, however, she could still survive.

Brethren. What an incorrect term. Once on the outside, she could neither turn to the vampirs nor the werwulfs for shelter and protection, guidance and camaraderie. For a bit, she was on her own, trying to figure out what this uncontrolled, chaotic world was supposed to be about. It was strange, and many times she went without food but, as she expected, she neither starved nor died. It simply left her a bit weak.

It wasn't until one night when she was mindlessly wandering through back alleys and side streets of some city whose name she had yet learn (along with almost all the social rules of society) that she came across something she'd never heard of in the facility. A friend. She'd heard screaming down one of the alleys and, out of curiosity, she went to check it out. What she found was a girl with incredibly long, thick blue-black hair and gorgeous ocean gray eyes. She seemed to be caught in the arms of some man with a bald head and a nasty smell about him. At the time she didn't have enough experience to recognize the smell of booze, but she knew well the smell of evil. In one swift movement, she had the man's right up twisted up behind is back. She considered going all the way and simply breaking his arm. After all, that's what she had been trained to do on instinct in order to disarm an enemy. But…her hatred for those people that had trained her always seemed to make her pause anymore. Unfortunately, the man took that moment to jerk out of her hold and spin around, glaring at her and preparing to kill her on the spot. Except that…it's not often you turn around to be faced by a pair of glowing green eyes. And that's more than enough to make even the most hardened of men turn tail and run.

Needless to say, the girl was beside herself with gratefulness. "Oh gods! Thank you so much! I can't believe…I just…thank you!"

Sakura stared at her.

Needless to say…again…it wasn't long before this girl realized that Sakura was a little…different. Being that she was of the (extremely) generous nature, she vowed to take Sakura in and help take care of her, introduce to this crazy thing that was the human race. Her name was Tomoyo. "Don't worry about, sweetie! I've got plenty of money," she would always say whenever Sakura became worried about overstaying her welcome. "I am, after all, a world famous fashion designer." And, oh, true it was.

Sakura chucked to herself as the water slowly began to grow lukewarm. How Tomoyo had LOVED to make Sakura her personal model. Outfit after outfit, design after design. Sakura thought of it, at first, as a way to pay Tomoyo back for her extreme generosity. But after a while, she had to draw the line. There were just too many ruffles.

Sakura growled at the water as it lost it's comforting heat. Finally deciding to turn off the water, she reached over and pulled the curtain aside, stepping out into the steam filled bathroom. If only there existed a never ending supply of scalding hot water to boil in…sweet, sweet luxury.

---

It was 2:30 am when Sakura suddenly found herself wide awake with no possibility of returning to sleep. It was there. The pull. The call. The deep, dark forest outside her window was lit with beautiful moonlight and it was calling her. This was another problem for her. When the moon was full and the werewolves ran, she felt it. It drove her nuts. She couldn't go out and she couldn't stay in. Even in her werewolf form she was still clearly different. She was small than most werewolves, but somehow more powerful. Her fangs were slightly larger than the average werewolf fang, and twice as sharp. She was faster, she was stronger, she could jump higher, race farther…she was a freak.

Moaning, she turned onto her side and curled up into a ball. _Please, please…just hold out_. She told her body over and over. Her body ached and tensed and strained, screaming at her to get up and run. _How could I have forgotten tonight was the full moon?_ She grumbled at herself. _How? I prepare for these things, meditate, exercise more beforehand, chain the window_….

The window. She didn't chain the window.

It was as if her body was as aware of that fact as her mind was. GO! Her body screamed. GO NOW! _No! I can't! It's too risky!_ She screamed back. _Oh, hold on, hold on…_ She could feel her body tensing and straining for the change. _Hold on. Hold on. Hold on_. It was her mantra, chanted over and over in her mind. _Hold on_……

---

Sunlight streamed through her curtains. "Gar…" she growled at it. Her head throbbed. Her body felt as though she'd raced the earth several times over. Her tongue felt as though she'd been biting it all night. This was her life as a freak.

"Some days I wish this was all over…"

---

"This needs to be over," A solemn voice spoke into the darkness.

"He can take care of it. This matter will be solved within the week," another voice replied.

The "he" they were speaking of stepped out of the darkness and into the spotlight overhead. They did this on purpose. If you can't see who it is that commands you, it gives you more power. It makes you seem untouchable. Undefeatable. Omnipotent.

"Experiment 066. What is your mission?"

"Termination of experiment 001." The man they identified as 066 stated.

"What happens if you fail?"

"I do not."

"What if you do?"

"I do not."

"…Have you been briefed as to disposal?"

"…….Leave nothing."

"Correct. You deploy at 0600 hours."

The man with chocolate brown hair and golden amber eyes saluted.

It was time to end that freak.

---

Sakura sneezed. "What the…" Glancing around, she took a gentle sniff of the breeze as it kissed her face. _Hmm…guess someone is talking about me_. She chuckled to herself at her own silly thinking. She turned back to the delicate rosebud she'd been studying intently in Tomoyo's gardens. It was a semi-sunny day with cotton like clouds floating lazily across the sky as Sakura followed their lead and lazily drifted around the gardens of Tomoyo's estate. Normally being in such an open space made her nervous and anxious, but for today…today she would just be a normal girl.

Only the gods knew that soon…those normal days would end.

---

So what do you think? Review, please! I hope ya'll are liking it so far….it's been rather fun to write. I love writing supernatural things.

...Waiting for reviews...NOT GOING TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET REVIEWS...sorry, but 4 reviews just doesn't inspire...


End file.
